starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sektor Koprulu
Sektor Koprulu - dalekie od Ziemi miejsce w Drodze Mlecznej. To tutaj toczy się akcja wszystkich wydarzeń serii StarCraft. Sektor jest zamieszkany przez wiele różnych gatunków zwierząt i roślin. Walkę o władzę roszczą sobie zarówno frakcje lokalne, jak i spoza Sektora. Żyją tu terranie (banici z Ziemi), zergi (gatunki zainfekowane i wcielone do Roju) i protosi (enigmatyczna rasa wysoko rozwiniętych obcych). Wpływ na świat mieli też Xel'Naga, prastara rasa obcych z innej galaktyki, twórcy protosów i zergów. StarCraft W grze, w sektorze od lat toczyła się wojna pomiędzy zergami i protosami. Po ataku sił ekspedycyjnych protosów do terrańskiej przestrzeni kosmicznej rozpoczyna się Wielka Wojna. Synowie Korhalu, quasi-partyzanci, przeciwni Konfederacji i chętni zemścić się za pacyfikację Korhalu ratują mieszkańców Mar Sary przed insektoidalnymi obcymi - zergami. Podczas wydarzeń na Antidze Większej Synowie niszczą siły konfederackie, ratują spod szponów zergów załogę statku Norad II i za pomocą nadajnika psionicznego doprowadzili do zniszczenia przez obcych sił pacyfikacyjnych. Jednak wkrótce Arcturus Mengsk podkłada go na stolicy państwa, Tarsonis i zostawia Sarę Kerrigan na łaskę zergów. Boleśnie odczuł to Jim Raynor, dowódca oddziału zwanego Rangersami Raynora. Ukradł Hyperiona, flagowy okręt rebeliantów i zebrał grupkę przeciwną Mengskowi, nazywając ich Rekieterami. Sam Arcturus koronuje się na imperatora nowego państwa, Dominium Terran. Miejsce Starych Rodów zajęli Synowie Korhalu, ale część z tych Rodów zgodziła się na współpracę z Mengskiem Sarah została pojmana przez zergi i przewieziona na Char w poczwarce. Tam, zanim Raynor i protosi dotarli jej wołaniem, zmieniła się w Królową Ostrzy, istotę o potężnej mocy i zniszczyła bazę protosów i Dominium, a następnie Rekieterów, puszczając Jima wolno, by nigdy więcej nie ważył się zaatakować Roju. Zasz został niespodziewanie zabity przez protosa-banitę, Zeratula, ale Nadświadomość, istota władająca każdym zergiem, poznała lokalizację Aiur, ojczyzny protosów. Nagły atak zaskoczył Konklawe, protoski odpowiednik parlamentu. Tassadar - dowódca floty ekspedycyjnej - by schwytać w międzyczasie Królową Ostrzy, sprzymierzył się z mrocznymi templariuszami i Rekieterami. Niestety, przylot Artanisa przekreślił szanse. Dowiadując się o Aiur, dobrowolnie się oddał. Chciał ratować swą ojczyznę. Ostatecznie wycelował z krążownika Gantritora w Nadświadomość, która w czasie inwazji wylądowała na planecie. Kolizja zniszczyła Nadświadomość, ale też olbrzymie tereny planety, zamieniając ją w pogorzelisko. Pamiętny czyn Tassadara był pyrrusowym zwycięstwem, ale zapewniła decentralizację Roju. StarCraft: Brood War Wielka Wojna dobiegła końca, ale prawdziwa walka się dopiero zaczęła. Rozpoczęła się Wojna Szczepów. Protosi na szczęście uciekli z Aiuru na Shakuras, planetę Nerazimów. Tam Artanis i Zeratul planowali odbudować zjednoczone społeczeństwo. Niestety, na planecie były zergi, które przeszły przez wrota z Aiur, co skutkowało przylotem dwóch cerebratów. Postanowiono, że protosi odnajdą Uraj i Khalis, by użyć ich do oczyszczenia planety. Wtedy przybyła Królowa Ostrzy. Razem z protosami znalazła na Braxis, dawniej Khyradorze, kryształ Uraj. Potem planeta została zdobyta przez Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Cały sektor został przez nich opanowany - zniewolili Drugą Nadświadomość i zajęli terrańskie planety. DZZ został zdziesiątkowany po zniszczeniu przez protosów zniewolonego szczep i wyzwoleniu Korhalu. Jednak Królowa Ostrzy zdradziła swoich "sojuszników" zabijając Duke'a i Fenixa. DZZ, zdziesiątkowane, wspomogło protosów i Dominium, ale przegrało. Flota została zniszczona zanim dotarła na Ziemię. Protosi odeszli na Shakuras, a Mengsk na planety centralne. Tak się zakończyła Wojna Szczepów. StarCraft II Wings of Liberty Mijają cztery lata od wydarzeń w Brood War. Wojna Szczepów dobiegła końca, ale walka dla Rekieterów się nie skończyła. Dominium Terran urosło w siłę, zajęło więcej planet, a sami rebelianci muszą trudnić się przemytem i pracą najemniczą. Raynor wywołuje jednak na Mar Sarze bunt przeciw tyranii Dominium Terran, a w tym czasie do jego baru dociera Tychus Findlay, stary znajomy, który spędził 9 lat w Nowym Folsom. Heart of the Swarm Na początku 2505 roku Rekieterzy i Renegaci przetrzymywali i badali Sarę. Musieli jednak uciec z terenu Protektoratu Umojańskiego z powodu ataku wojsk Arcturusa na placówkę, mimo dobrych zabezpieczeń. Legacy of the Void Po pokonaniu Mengska sektor zaatakowany zostaje przez siły upadłego Xel'Naga, Amona. Raynor, Valerian (jako imperator), Królowa Ostrzy i Artanis łączą siły w celu pokonania go i przetrwania wszechświata. Jednak wkrótce Kerrigan wyniesiona do roli Xel'Naga pokonuje Upadłego. Niedługo potem Zagara zostaje królową Roju Zergów, urzędując na Char, protosi wracają na Aiur, Tal'Darimowie wyruszają szukać nowego domu, terranie odbudowują się i wchodzą w erę wolności, tolerancji i pokoju, a James Raynor i Sarah Kerrigan znikają bez śladu. Coś tajemniczego dzieje się jednak w całym wszechświecie - na setkach planet zaczyna powstawać nowe życie, jałowe pustkowia stają się planetami klasy terrańskiej. Frakcje Frakcje regionalne *Terranie **Konfederacja Terran (upadła w 2500, w wyniku intrygi Mengska); **Dominium Terran (duchowy następca Konfederacji); **Protektorat Umojański (opozycja względem Konfederacji i Dominium, potajemnie sojusznik Kombinatu w czasie Wojen Gildii) **Kombinat Kel-Moriański (korporatokracyjne państwo) **Synowie Korhalu (zmiana w 2500 roku na Dominium) **Rekieterzy Raynora (powstali po upadku Tarsonis) **Najemnicy **Rebelianci z Korhalu (reorganizacja w 2491 w Synów Korhalu) *Zergi **Renegacki Szczep Daggotha (zniszczony podczas Wojny Szczepów **Rój Kerrigan (dowodzony przez Sarę Kerrigan, obecnie Rój Zergów); **Zniewolony Szczep DZZ (zergi zniewolone przez DZZ, który sterował nimi przez Drugą Nadświadomość); **Rój z Aiur (opiekuje się zabitą Nadświadomością); **Nowy Rój (tajemnicza frakcja kierowana przez Kalotha, a potem przez Aleksieja Stiukowa). *Protosi **Imperium Protosów/Khalanici (połączone w 2500 z protosami z Shakuras); **Mroczni templariusze/Nerazim (połączeni w 2500 z uchodźcami z Aiur); **Protektorat Protosów (państwo protosów po 2500 roku); **Złota Armada (flotylla Artanisa w czasie Wojny z Amonem); **Tal'Darimowie (fanatyczny odłam protosów strzegący artefaktów Xel'Naga oraz grupa pod wodzą Ma'lasha i Alaraka). Inne frakcje *Wojska Amona (hybrydy, Korpus Moebiusa, początkowo Tal'Darimowie i zniewolone szczepy, dowodzone przez Upadłą Istotę, czyli Amona); *Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi (flota ekspedycyjna zniszczona, państwo nadal trwa). *Xel'Naga (zniszczeni przez Amona, ostatni oddał swą esencję Kerrigan) Miejsca Przestrzeń terrańska Korhal SC2 HotS Art1.jpg|Korhal IV, stolica Dominium Terran|link=Korhal Walhalla.jpg|Walhalla, tajny kompleks wojskowo - badawczy Dominium Terran|link=Walhalla Tarsonis.jpg|Tarsonis, dawniej stolica Konfederacji Terran, obecnie oczyszczana przez Dominium z zergów i kolonizowana na nowo|link=Tarsonis Moria.jpg|Moria, stolica Kombinatu Kel-Moriańskiego|link=Moria Umoja SC2 Art2.JPG|Umoja, stolica Protektoratu Umojańskiego|link=Umoja Mar Sara SC1.jpg|Chau Sara, planeta w systemie Sara, spustoszona przez protosów|link=Chau Sara MarSara SC2 Vision.jpg|Mar Sara, miejsce odkrycia zergów|link=Mar Sara Phaeton.jpg|Phaeton, teren sporny między terranami, a zergami|link=Phaeton NewFolsom SC2.jpg|Nowe Folsom, planeta - więzienie Dominium Terran|link=Nowe Folsom TyradorVIII SC2 Art1.jpg|Tyrador VIII, planeta wypoczynkowa Konfederacji i Dominium|link=Tyrador VIII Meinhoff SC2 DevArt1.jpg|Meinhoff, dawny kel-moriański obóz pracy, obecnie punkt zborny uchodźców|link=Meinhoff Port Umarlaka.jpg|Port Umarlaka, główna baza najemników|link=Port Umarlaka Braxis SC2.jpg|Braxis, planeta skolonizowana podczas Wojny Szczepów i na nowo po niej|link=Braxis Shiloh.jpg|Shiloh, rolnicza planeta Konfederacji i Dominium, miejsce narodzin Jima Raynora|link=Shiloh XT39323.jpg|XT39323, asteroida, będąca sekretną bazą Protektoratu Umojańskiego, miejsce ukrycia się rebeliantów i przetrzymywania Sary Kerrigan|link=Asteroida XT39323 Scoria.jpg|Scoria, teren sporny między zergami, a terranami|link=Scoria Calus.jpg|Calus, planeta Dominium, zajęta przez zergi|link=Calus Astrid.jpg|Astrid III, planeta Dominium, zajęta przez zergi|link=Astrid Mistaff IV.jpg|Mistaff IV, jedna z plante szczepu Kilysy|link=Mistaff IV Cruxas.jpg|Cruxas III, planeta Dominium, obecnie pod kontrolą szczepu Kilysy|link=Cruxas Panorama Abaddonu.jpg|Abaddon, planeta Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi, obecnie pod kontrolą Dominium Terran|link=Abaddon Marek V.jpg|Marek V, planeta Dominium okupowana przez zergi|link=Marek V Przestrzeń protoska Aiur SC2 Art1.jpg|Aiur, dawniej stolica Imperium Protosów, ojczyzna gatunku, obecnie pod kontrolą zergów|link=Aiur Shakuras SC2 Art1.jpg|Shakuras, przybrana ojczyzna mrocznych teplariuszy|link=Shakuras Kaldir.jpg|Kaldir, planeta sporna między protosami, a zergami|link=Kaldir Monlyth.jpg|Monlyth, planeta pod kontrolą Tal'Darimów, fanatyków protoskich|link=Monlyth Xil_SC2.jpg|Xil, planeta Xel'Naga, spustoszona w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, pod kontrolą Tal'Darimów|link=Xil Typhon.jpg|Typhon, zniszczona w wyniku eksplozji supernowej|link=Typhon Bel'shir.jpg|Bel'Shir, baza Tal'Darimów i miejsce wydobycia terrazytu|link=Bel'Shir Cantar.jpg|Cantar, planeta sporna między Rojem, a Protektoratem|link=Cantar Mehlus.jpg|Mehlus IV, planeta zergów i protosów, teren sporny|link=Mehlus Nelyth.jpg|Nelyth, planeta protoska do 2505 roku|link=Nelyth Przestrzeń zergów Char.jpg|Char, baza wypadowa Roju Zergów|link=Char Aiur SC2 Art1.jpg|Aiur, ojczyzna protosów, obecnie kontrolowany przez zergi|link=Aiur Phaeton.jpg|Phaeton, planeta sporna między Dominium, a Rojem|link=Phaeton Kaldir.jpg|Kaldir, planeta sporna między protosami, a zergami|link=Kaldir Scoria.jpg|Scoria, teren sporny między zergami, a terranami|link=Scoria Cantar.jpg|Cantar, planeta sporna między Rojem, a Protektoratem|link=Cantar Mehlus.jpg|Mehlus IV, planeta zergów i protosów, teren sporny|link=Mehlus Calus.jpg|Calus, planeta Dominium, zajęta przez zergi|link=Calus Astrid.jpg|Astrid III, planeta Dominium, zajęta przez zergi|link=Astrid Mistaff IV.jpg|Mistaff IV, jedna z plante szczepu Kilysy|link=Mistaff IV Cruxas.jpg|Cruxas III, planeta Dominium, obecnie pod kontrolą szczepu Kilysy|link=Cruxas Marek V.jpg|Marek V, planeta Dominium okupowana przez zergi|link=Marek V Cavir.jpg|Cavir, siedziba Tiamat i Daggotha|link=Cavir : en: Koprulu Sector Kategoria:Miejsca w StarCraft Kategoria:Miejsca w StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Miejsca w StarCraft II